The present teachings relate generally to a universal clip apparatus for a solar panel assembly and more particularly to a grounding clip which attaches a solar panel frame to a strut.
Traditionally, peripheral mounting frames holding solar or photovoltaic panels are mounted to a supporting structure on a building roof or on the land through use of threaded fasteners and multi-piece brackets. Exemplary traditional devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,011 entitled “Adjustable Mounting Assembly for Standing Seam Panels” which issued to Haddock on Jul. 20, 2010, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,317 entitled “Mounting System For Installing an Array of Solar Battery Modules of a Panel-Like Configuration on a Roof” which issued to Tomiuchi et al. on Aug. 22, 2000. These patents are incorporated by reference herein. These devices, however, solely provide frame retention, and are time consuming and complex to install on a job site, such as on top of a windy roof, which thereby incurs significant labor expense and effort.
Another solar panel module fastener is disclosed in German Patent Publication No. 10 2010 022 556 by Klaus Hullmann et al. While this fastener is a noteworthy advance in the industry, further improvements are desirable.
Finally, various conventional devices have been used to provide electrical grounding to solar panel assemblies. For example, a grounding lug is attached to a solar panel frame by screws and a wire that extends through a cradle of the lug is retained therein by one or more set screws. An example of this is disclosed in FIG. 1 and the background section of U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,513 entitled “Self-Locking Wire Termination Clip” which issued to Gherardini et al. on Mar. 27, 2007, and is incorporated by reference herein. This patent highlights many of the disadvantages of this lug and threaded fastener approach. Furthermore, this conventional lug and threaded fastener device is time consuming and difficult to install on site and is not easily suited for pre-assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, a solar panel assembly attachment apparatus is provided. In one aspect, the solar panel assembly attachment apparatus includes: a strut defining a generally U-shaped channel; an electrically conductive grounding clip; and a panel retainer. In another aspect, electrically conductive grounding clip includes a strut engaging surface; a flexible securing region that is actuable to advance a portion of the clip into a generally U-shaped channel; a housing defining a housing receptacle; at least one barb internally projecting from at least one wall defining the housing receptacle; and a clip slot adapted to receive a portion of a solar panel frame. A further aspect provides a panel retainer which includes: a panel body defining a panel body slot; and a spring disposed in the panel body slot. Upon insertion of the panel retainer into the housing receptacle, the clip slot and the panel body slot are aligned to allow passage of the portion of the solar panel frame therethrough. Further, advancing the solar panel frame through the aligned clip slot and panel body slot compresses the spring to thereby secure the solar panel frame while barbs electrically connect and provide a ground to the solar panel frame.
In other features, the present teachings provide a solar panel assembly apparatus including an elongated and rigid strut including a pair of opposed internal surfaces defining a channel therebetween; a solar panel frame including a lateral flange; a clip comprising a housing defining a housing slot having a plurality of barbs, the housing being coupled to flexible securing wings; and a panel retainer fitting within a housing of the clip and defining a panel slot which aligns with the housing slot when the panel retainer is within the housing. The flange of the frame is linearly slid into the aligned housing slot and panel slot so the at least one barb engages the frame. The flexible securing wings are actuated and linearly inserted into the channel of the strut so the flexible securing wings snap into engagement with the internal surfaces of the strut. Further, the at least one barb grounding the clip to the frame and the clip attach the frame to the strut.
In still other aspects, methods of grounding a solar panel frame and attaching the frame to a rigid strut are provided. A metallic clip is linearly pushed onto a portion of the solar panel frame. At least one barb of the clip is compressed into the portion of the frame while simultaneously compressing a spring retained within the clip. Wings of the clip are then flexibly snapped into the rigid strut. The clip provides grounding for the frame and attaches the frame to the strut in primarily linear, unthreaded installation motions.
In still additional aspects, a solar panel assembly is provided. A strut defines a U-shaped channel. First and second electrically conductive grounding clips include a housing adapted to be flexibly secured within the U-shaped channel and tabs to abut a downwardly turned edge of the strut to resist removal of the clip. The tabs further define at least one window. A bridge provides an electrical connection between the first electrically conductive grounding clip and the second electrically conductive grounding clip. The bridge further includes a first barb to gouge the first grounding clip and a second barb to gouge the second grounding clip and a first tab having an interference fit with the at least one first window and a second tab having an interference fit with the at least one second window.
The present apparatus and assembly are advantageous over traditional devices. For example, the universal clip apparatus is inexpensive to manufacture and install. Furthermore, the present universal clip apparatus is suitable for pre-assembly to the frame offsite or at a manufacturing plant, thereby improving quality and reducing assembly cost. Moreover, the present universal clip apparatus allows for simple linear frame attachment and increases the electrical grounding continuity and reliability to the solar panel frame as compared to conventional devices. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.